deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnegie
Carnegie is a caucasian man of average build living in a post apocalyptic world but not in poverty. Instead he lives a well life as the ruler of a shanty town. He is interested in religions and even owns a copy of the Qur'an, Torah, and Tankha. He eventually learns about the man named Eli and his Bible through his daughter Solara, and wants it to complete his collection. He has his henchmen kill Eli but the shots do little and Eli shoots Carnegie in the leg, hitting him. Throughout the film, Carnegie pursuits Eli and his daughter Solara as she befriends him and tries to protect The Bible with him. But once he catches up to Eli, he shoots him and leaves him. Eli is eventually taken to Alcatraz by Solara and recites The Bible before his death. Once Eli dies, Carnegie opens The Bible but discovers that it is in Braille. He pleas for his mistress Claudia to read it but refuses to. He finds that his leg wound is septic and will die. The film ends with Carnegie's empire collapsing and all his work coming to an end. Battle vs. The Governor (TV Series) (by TheWetWaffle) Carnegie: 8 The Governor: 8 Carnegie's Town 30 years, 30 years ago a huge nuclear event occured and destroyed a majority of society. Now people roam the world and try to survive. Dead silence, that's all you hear except for the occasional scream but today is different. A few motors are reving and tires are crushing the pebbles underneath them. These vehicles had five of the Governor's militia, Caesar Martinez, Mitch Dolgen, and the man of the hour: the Governor. "Where the hell are we?" A member of the Governor's militia asked. "I don't know, just drive to that small town" the Governor commanded. Once the convoy drove to the town, they were greeted by a man. The man wore rags and looked scruffy. He was armed with an AK-47. "Hello sir, do you need some help?" the man asked. "Yes! We've been looking for help!" The Governor said with a fake smile, hiding the cruel intentions he had. The man knew he had to report to Carnegie so he turned his back. He shouldn't have, as a 9mm round from the Governor's Beretta 92SB pierced his back. Carnegie: 7 "Kill them all!" The Governor commanded. Martinez, Dolgen, and the militia men open fired on the civilians looking on. Carnegie's Office "Sir, there are men with guns killing our people!" Redridge told Carnegie. "So?" Carnegie replied. "So? We need to stop them!" Redridge shouted. "Let the troops take care of them." Carnegie said. Redridge grabs an FN FAL, Beretta 92FS, and Machete and heads out. Carnegie just stayed in his chair, book in hand, and continued reading. Town Square Gunfire echos the town as the two militias trade fire. A militia man of Carnegie manages to hit enemy militia man standing next to the Governor square in the chest with an AK-47. The Governor: 7 The Governor takes an AUG from the vehicle and takes cover near a building. Suddenly a member of Carnegie's militia bursts out the door with a Mossberg 500 in hand and opens fire at the enemies. He manages to hit one in the arm, merely wounding him before getting destroyed by the Browning M2HB. Carnegie: 6 The militia man gets up only to meet a similar fate like his enemy as he destroyed by another militia man's Mossberg. The Governor: 6 Redridge is in the battlefield, FAL in hand and opens fire. He continues firing and manages to hit a militia man twice in the chest and once in the head. The Governor: 5 The Governor opens fire with the AUG with surprisingly well accuracy. He sees a member of the enemy militia and hits him. Carnegie: 5 Redridge knew he had to get rid of the M2HB but didn't know how. But an idea sprang, he commanded for his men to get a Type 69. They agreeded and headed out. Redridge opened fire again but knew he was dry, so he took out his Berretta and waited. The men came back with the Type 69 and he aimed. The warhead destroy the gunner, along with a member of the Governor's militia in a haze. The Governor: 3 But Martinez retalliated by hitting the man standing next to Redridge in the head, almost destroying it. Carnegie: 4 The remaining of Carnegie's men retreated and went to vehicle. Redridge drove back to Town Square and opened the back, revealing the last two Carnegie's men with a Gatling Gun. Martinez and teh Governor took cover but Mitch Dolgen wasn't so lucky as he was destroyed in the gunfire. Even after he died his body still spazed and shivered. The Governor: 2 Martinez saw an AT4 that survived the explosion and quickly grabbed it. He readied the shot and opened fire, destroying the Gatling Gun along with the two handlers. Carnegie: 2 Redridge open fire with his Beretta 92FS and managed to hit Martinez's M14. He prepares for the kill shot but notices he's out of ammo. Martinez replies by hitting him in the face and tackling Redridge to the ground, barely getting him out of his Machete's reach. But Redridge's strength allows him to get Martinez off of him and sticks him in the chest with his Machete. The Governor: 1 Redridge then sees the Governor's Bowie Kife reflect off the sunlight, with the metal leaving an almost blinding light. Then he sees darkness as the Governor plunges it into his forehead. Carnegie: 1 The Governor rushes up into Carnegie's office. He sees him and points his Beretta at him. "So, what took you so long?" Carnegie asked. "What?" The Governor replied. "What took you so long to get here?" Carnegie said. "It took me a long time to build this little empire of mine and your men just come here and tear it to shreds. Good job. But not good enough." Carnegie said as a hole comes out the book he's reading. The shot barely grazed the Governor as the Governor the puts a hole in his head. Carnegie's Browning Hi-Power and book fell off his hands. Carnegie: 0 "Carnegie? Carnegie?" a femine voice rang. Carnegie's blind mistress Claudia came in. She approaches the Governor and grabs him. He doesn't feel like Carnegie. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARNEGIE?" She asked. The Governor pushed her down, and took a seat on his desk. He then sees a book with a cross on it. "Well what is this?" WINNER: THE GOVERNOR Expert's Opinion In a curbstomp victory, The Governor won mainly due to his better technology and sheer strength with his Bowie Knife. He packed more modern weaponry with the AUG, M2HB, Beretta 92SB, and UTAS. While it can be argued that the AK-47, Type 69 RPG, and FN FAL were all reliable on Carnegie's side, they weren't enough to get him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors